The Being
The Being, also know as Being One is the main protagonist of the Being One Series. Plot In the Being One Series, The being is an alien/humanoid creature that has found himself in a vat with no clear memories of his past. 1.Escaping the Lab The Being awoke to find himself in a vat filled with a green fluid, finding 2 loose wires and locks, he unlocked the vat hereby allowing himself to escape. Upon stepping out of the vat, he found a mobile phone (apparently left by Venus for her to be able to guide him) he killed Specimens 1, 2 and 3 and collected the blood samples to activate the computer, the files he saw included some of the research data about Dr. Rycroft's study about him.Upon going to the next room, he confronted a Guardian Mech assigned by Dr. Rycroft to prevent his escape. 2.Bathing in Blood After defeating the Guardian Mech, He proceeded to the next part of the station. Finding a multi-tool, he used it to unlock the first door. There he found a UV Lamp, and found out that a woman named Venus was the one helping him. In the sections of the lab, he had many encounters with a loose specimen (most notably when he opened a screen and was attacked by the loose specimen). After unlocking the three codes from the blueprints of the Vampire Mech. He found a coffin and, upon finding the code by examining the assembled scroll with the UV lamp and fixing the access panels, unlocked it to find Sanguine's Chalice (surprised that it was a gun). Upon going out of the room he was encountered by several loose specimens and the Vampire Mech from the blueprints, using Sanguine's Chalice he was able to kill them and escape. 3.Matters from the Dark After escaping the vampire research labs. He found an Auto-hacker that he used to hack several keypads. He is told by Venus to look at the Computer after managing to reactivate the power with the pistons, stabilizing the pressure and using the emergency power, there he activates the door, finds more files concerning about his identity and upon inspecting the glass behind the computers, finds the mirrored text "WE WILL TEAR YOUR UNIVERSE APART" and encounters the "Dark Matter." The Lights will then be dimmed. The next section then shows more than thousands of Vats and upon moving on, the being encounters the "Dark Matter" seeing that "Sanguine's Chalice" has no effect on it, he defeats it using the four stationed spotlights. moving on to the starport. 4. The Moon Rises As the being moves on to the starport, what's left of the moon shifts into view; having profound effects on some of the human's left there. The being soon find's that the cave has bee overruned by gigantic spiders. In a battle with a large spider the floor collapses revealing another path to the starport. Using the prototype laser (for a while) to unlock a door and then fighting his way to the port. He then fixes an unboarded ship and flies out as the orbital station explodes. As he flies through space, he is taken by his people's fleet. "A leader reunited." Category:Characters Category:Being One Series